


Conn(x)tion(s)

by TheSoulsDepths



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Brotp, Gen, Introspection, Sora and Roxas need to be the awesomest duo in KHlll, They both deserve happiness, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulsDepths/pseuds/TheSoulsDepths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would always be Sora, just scrambled and with an ‘X’ in between.  </p><p>…ro(x)as</p><p>And strangely enough, he was okay with that. He had spent such a very long time, denying the connection he could feel between them and the longing for a place to call home. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conn(x)tion(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Conn(x)tion(s)  
> Drabble  
> Original Work: Kingdom Hearts (Video Game Series)  
> Rating: For all audiences.  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Author: TheSoulsDepths  
> Note: Constructive criticism is welcomed negativity is not.

(s)ora…

The sky enveloped all the worlds and the people in them. Connecting them, even when they shouldn’t have been connected in the first place (the world’s were meant to be kept separate, but the heartless had changed all that). Although, he supposes that this wasn’t true. He had always been connected to Sora, whether he wanted to be or not. After all, he was his Nobody and no matter how many meaningless titles were given to him, like ‘Key of Destiny’ or ‘The Organisation’s (ex)Number 13’ he would always be Roxas. He would always be Sora, just scrambled and with an ‘X’ in between. 

…ro(x)as

And strangely enough, he was okay with that. He had spent such a very long time, denying the connection he could feel between them and the longing for a place to call home. He had wanted to remain in his small, caged world where he had beloved friends but where none of his questions would be answered. He was ready to let go of all that now. Not just appear to let go, as he had before, staring sadly at the oblivious boy who had haunted his dreams. When he had finally realised that his summer vacation -his world of make believe - had arrived at it’s abrupt but inevitable end.

After that, he had desperately hung on, deep within the warmth of Sora’s heart. It was a place, which continually called him deeper into its embrace like a siren’s song. But he had always been stubborn, full of anger, as Diz had been certain to remind him. 

He had fought with the boy who’s light was brighter than his own. Fought in a struggle to try and retain his separateness. But that was before he had understood. Before he understood that struggling would only cause more pain. Tearing at the invisible wounds of a fractured soul, instead of fading into the warmth of his original home, like he was meant to do. 

Sora’s light which shone for his friends depicted in the stained glass, shone for him now, too. The warmth held no pain. It was strong enough to keep the darkness at bay. He had let himself be engulfed. 

Namine was right all along. He didn’t disappear. He became whole. 

And that was true. Being apart of Sora made him feel complete. He was no longer a separate being and all of his hurt faded away, along with him. Only a sense of rightness remained, alongside Namine within Kairi, and the odd sense of additional presences within the cheerful yet brave Islander boy. He felt truly rested and calm. The anger and pain was gone. 

At least, that’s what he had thought. 

Seeing Sora again, in a hazy world of sleep woke him out of his self-induced detachment. Looking into those sea-blue eyes so similar yet different from his own, made him consider, (properly, for the first time) why it had to be him. It had to be Sora. No one else could replicate his hearts ability to empathise with those who had wronged him in the past. And so, Roxas, without considering whether it was selfish or not, let Sora feel - truly feel - what Roxas had kept buried for so long. By doing so his experiences, where made real once more, everything that he had gone through was now properly shared with the heart that held him so close, instead of merely being consumed. His short life, its miraculous and tragic nature now was in the hands of the only person Roxas could think of sharing it with. 

A small smile bloomed on his pale lips while he watched drops of salt, slip over sun-kissed cheeks and felt rough hands faintly tremble from unexpressed emotion, held in his own. 

By now Roxas had become used to fading away: painfully, resentfully and acceptingly. But never before had he melted back into the safety of Sora’s light with a feeling of such trust. Trust, in the Somebody, who he had always yearned to know more of. Maybe now he finally understood why Sora’s heart was so exceptional. 

And so with a final sigh, he let himself fall through the never-ending sky, knowing that a connection still held him in place. A connection, which started with a ’S’.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Thank you for reading~
> 
> Sincerely, TheSoulsDepths


End file.
